capplane_and_friend_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Special ability
special ability is various effect that have either roundys or viruses. list of ability attacking type *single attack: only attack one enemy. *area attack: can attack swarm of enemies. *lobbed/spread long-ranged attack: this unit can hit enemies far away but can't attack at close. lobbed long-ranged attack fires projectile, and spread long-ranged attack affect between detect zone and attack zone. *targeted long-ranged attack: this unit can target enemies when they reach certain area. *multi-attack: the maximum amount of attack will deal more damage whoever have this. *area splash attack: some attack can damage enemies from behind. *one-time only: it attack only once and disappear. mostly suicide bombers. *area targeting: can select where it summon, leaves after attack. cannot damage the base. *random target: this unit can attack random spot, no wonder how they know. *everywhere: this unit can attack entire stage. anti-enemy type *strong against certain type: this ability deal 1.5 damage, take half damage by current type. *certain type guard: only take quarter damage by current type. *certain type superguard: just like guard, except take less damage than guard. *certain type killer: deal triple damage to current type. *certain type superkiller: just like killer, except deal more damage than killer. *undead killer: this ability prevent zombies from reviving, also works on mummies and skeletons. *anti-amalgamate: increase strength for amalgamate, decrease damages from amalgamate, only special units can have this ability. *anti-guardian: increase strength for guardian, decrease damages from guardian, only special units can have this ability. skill type *shockwave: fires shockwave that hurt enemies from back, does not damage to base. *power wave: unleash powerful wave when attack is delivered. deals multiple damages. ignore anti-shockwave. *critical attack: deal double damage to enemy, able to smash metal type. also break shield and armor. *truestrike: sometimes deliver mighty blow to enemies. does not as same as critical. *attack block: blocks currect type, sometime immune damage from certain type enemies. *good at base destruction: deal x4 damage to base. *berserk: when health goes current health, attack will increase current power. *health leech: these units can steal enemies health with their attack. *piercing attack: they can pierce enemies and barriers, mostly long range attacker. *HP reduction: reduce foe's current % of maximum health. even tanker units won't survive that. *projectile blocker: some units can block projectile. also block shockwave. *counter: some units can counter attack when they're receiving attack. *burrow: some units or undeads can burrow underneath enemies, and emerge to surprise attack, still vulnerable to detector through. *resurrection: after death, revive with 50% health or full health in once, some units revive many times, or goes to second form. *suicide attack: when some units get beaten, it delivers the final blow. *self-destruct: these will explode when get beaten, or using certain attack. *instant-kill: some unit or defensive building can kill enemy instantly regardless their health. status effect type *knocking effect: push current type, some are knock all type except metal type. *slow effect: slow down current type, make them move slow, attack slow. *stun effect: stun current type, make them unable to attack. *skill bind effect: skill bind on enemies, make them unable execute special attack. *offence down: weaken offense to current type, make them barely attack. *defence down: nullify defense to enemies, make them vulnerable. *warp effect: some future army can make unit warp to distant. warp distance and warp time are vary. *poison attack: some units or enemies will poison the enemies. poisoned enemies will lose some health. *curse attack: most chaotic units are able to disabling special ability. cannot disable special attack, though. *shield breaker: some unit can destroy barrier or force field in chance. shattered barrier inflict stun. *disable effect: some unit can disable units for spawning for few seconds. does not work on some sections. *auto-repair: when damaged, slowly regain health. battle armor variant use self-repair when seriously damaged. resist type *lethal-strike resist: leave 10% more health after health get depleted once. some units goes second from when survive once. *metal: only takes 1 damage, weak against critical. *shockwave resist: this ability will allow to immune against shockwave. does not work on power wave. *shockwave blocker: remove shockwave, protect units from behind. does not work on power wave. *knocking resist: immune being knocked, mostly tanker type. some of them use counterattack. *slow resist: immune being slowed, mostly units with fixed movement speed. *weaken resist: immune being weaken, mostly units with high guts. *stun resist: immune being stopped, mostly units with nonstop. some of them use counterattack or heal itself. *poison immunity: immune to poison attack. *curse immunity: immune to curse attack. retain special ability. *warp immunity: immune being wrapped. *armored/shielded: some units and enemies are wearing armor or have a shield. armor and shield take less damage from attack. they have health too. *dodgy: sometime, some unit can evade enemies attack. *force field: protected from attack, force field can be create by shield generator or force field potion, force field can be destroyed by shield breaker attack. *barrier: some future army is protected by barrier. immune to attack that weaker than barrier limit. cannot protect from piercing attack or aerial attack. strong attack or shield breaker will destroy it. *invisible: cannot be attacked, vulnerable to detector. other type *target acquired: only attack certain enemies, but not the special attack. *double income: increase resource from defeating enemies to double. *units spawn: some building or units can spawn other units. *units assist: some units has buff on other friendly units. *secret motion: some units has a secret victory pose.... upgrade using mars point *health up: maximum health boosted. *power up: increase attack power. *speed up: increase speed. *defense up: increase defense. *knockback up: increase number of knockback before defeat. *cost down: decrease unit cost. *recharging down: increase unit production speed. *knocking guard: reduce chance being pushed. *slow guard: reduce chance being slowed. *weaken guard: reduce chance being weaken. *stun guard: reduce chance being stunned. *skill bind guard: reduce chance being binded *shockwave guard: reduce damage from shockwave. does not work on power wave. *warp guard: reduce chance being warped. *poison guard: reduce chance being poisoned and reduce poison damage. *curse guard: reduce chance being cursed. status effect *skill bind: unable to execute the skill. X marked speech bubble appears. *stun: cannot move or attack. black clock mark appears. *slow: move slowly and attack slowly. runner with bust mark appears. *weaken: reduce the attack power. sword with downward mark appears. *boosted: enhance the attack power. sword with upward mark appears. *burned: drain health when hit by fire based attack. *frozen: make them unable to move when hit by ice based attack, fire attack will remove it. *paralyzed: make them unable to attack when hit by electric based attack. *dizzy: make them attack slower when hit by strike attack. *blind: make them miss often when their eye got hurt, machines don't have eye though.... *poisoned: drain health when hit by poison based attack, purple skull mark appears. *cursed: unable to use special ability, green hex mark appears. *hacked: machines will target friendly units, spark current mark appears. *rusty: make metal type vulnerable to normal attack when hit by metal rusting attack, it also work machines. *confused: make them attack teammate when hit by mind rape attack. *sleep: make them fall asleep when hit by hypnosis. *petrified: make them unable to move when hit by stone turning attack. *zombified: will turn enemy into zombie when hit by zombie unit. *mummified: will turn enemy into mummy when hit by mummy unit. Category:Setting